A Promise
by WhiteYuuki
Summary: Seeing an outside world has been Anna's dream since she heard about it from her 10 years older, best friend, Erwin Smith. But what if everything she dreamed of collapses because of one stupid mistake from the past? What if a man who once was her friend, becomes a stranger, who she needs to forcibly marry in exchange for her family safety? A story about finding the past in present
1. Chapter 1

A Promise- Chapter 1

An SnK aka Attack on Titan story

By: WhiteYuuki

The little girl was sitting on the small bench, in her parents' garden. The weather was surprisingly nice. A warm wind touched her young, little chubby for 6 years old, chicks. Her green, always curious eyes with a gleam, looked around to find a boy, who always came to see her. He was late today. She felt nervous, as he is never late. She ran her hand over her long, blonde hair, thinking of what could have happened.

The kid looked up, hearing the steps. A big smile went on her lips when a tall, blonde 16 years boy came out from behind the hill. She stood up, ready to go and hug him, as she always did, but something was different. His blue eyes, always giving her a calm look, now seemed absent.

She turned her head and looked with astonishment at the woman at his side. It was rare when Mrs Smith came to visit. After the death of her husband, she did not like to socialize. Especially, with people of lower social class.

It was surprising that a woman like that did not marry again, after becoming a widow. She was a beautiful and well-behaved woman.

Despite a fairly dry attitude to the world and people, she could easily find a husband. But she decided to stay alone, raising her, too serious for his age, son, according to her rules and principles.

Despite the fear she felt for the woman, the girl decided to approach her friend who always smiled at her lightly. This time, however, she did not throw herself at his neck, but as befits a young lady, she bowed low.

"Mrs Smith, it's nice to see you" she started giving her one of her sweetest smiles.

The woman, however, weighs the kid up, after a warm welcome, then passed her and headed to the building next to them. Waiting for the door to open, she looked around. Her face betrayed everything. She did not want to be here. But she promised something to her husband and, with the agreed agreement, she had to come here, along with her only son, who is about to enlist in the army tomorrow, to her great disapproval.

"Mrs Smith!" A small, slightly chubby woman, looked with surprise at, how she liked to call her, friend and then smiled slightly. "Erwin- good to see you both. That is quite a surprise, please come in!" She looked at her little girl, and, with a small sign by the hand, made her come in "what can we do for you, Christa?" She asked the guest when they made their way inside.

"Where is your husband, Helen?" The woman asked in a serious tone. Apparently, she was in a hurry not even trying to hide her impatience. Her eyes were cool when laid down on a little girl at her son's side.

"Annie, honey, please go for your father!" her green eyes looked at mom, with a small concern, but nodded her head anyway, leaving the room. "What is it, Christa? You seem stressed today, well, at least, more than usual."

"Well as you know, my son turned 16 a week ago, and he just decided to tell me today, that he is going to be a soldier. So before he does that, I need to make sure that everything is settled."

"Settled, for what?" They turned around, hearing a deep voice of a tall man, with a weekly beard on. Comparing to his wife, he was a well build 30 years old, factory worker, with an always serious look in his eyes. Even Though looking quite scary, he was, as often described by his own daughter, 'a cute teddy bear'. "Welcome Erwin, good to see you." He approached the boy and shook his hand, never taking his eyes off the woman. It was no secret that he didn't like her much. Perhaps his wife tolerated her humour, but he had no intention to. Perhaps, she was beautiful, but her moody character drove him crazy. He never understood how his best friend could marry someone like that.

However, young Erwin was different. He was a reflection of his father. Calm and composed. And incredibly smart. A brilliant kid who always had something to say and was not afraid to make his point.

A 16-year-old who was not afraid to talk about the world outside the walls. The kid who gained his respect when he happily talked about joining the Scouts. He was happy, that his little daughter could call him her 'older brother'. But today something was wrong. He saw it after his gaze. Always warm and joyfully looking at the little one, now it seemed absent and as if ... Was he ashamed?

"Well, I think it would be better if we sit down." She began, not even waiting for the reaction of the hosts, taking a seat at the table.

He did not want to come here. He tried to talk to his mother, so she would forget about it and just let it go. But her anger at him turned on them. He looked with the pain, at the little girl who was standing by. He saw that, despite her young age, sensed something. She was intelligent, and the knowledge is taken from his stories absorbed incredibly quickly in her little head.

He liked her, seeing her as a younger sister, that's why he felt bad now. He could not help anything. He looked at the old man hopefully, being the only one who could make his mother change her mind.

"I was looking through Erik's things and I found this." The man shivered when he saw a familiar document. His eyes narrowed automatically and sweat appeared on his forehead. How did this woman find it? No ... it can not be true! He looked with horror at his wife and then at his daughter. His little innocent girl was to pay for his stupid mistakes, made a couple of years ago. He was on a verge of mental health and did it only to make sure, that his best friend would take care of his family if something happened to him. But now, that this woman had this document… This is seriously bad.

"Come, Annie, what do you say about reading something to me? Asked blonde, taking a small hand, leading her outside the room.

"Wait, Erwin. You must stay here" interrupted his mother, never taking her eyes off the terrified man. She was a serious woman who took such contracts seriously.

"No, mother." She turned away from anger, looking at her son. "You will not do it in front of her." After which, without saying anything, he left the room, leaving them alone.

"What is this?" Helena asked, taking the document to her hand. Her face grumbled with every newly-read sentence. "Darling, what is that?" She asked in a trembling voice. "What the hell is that !" She cried, rising hurriedly, glancing at him with an icy stare.

"This, my dear Helena, is paper that connects our two children with a marriage vows." The woman explained slowly, apparently doing nothing to the terrified deuce. "A document that your husband signed with my husband. A document that protects you financially, in the event of any situation in during which you may be in danger." Her eyebrow flashed with satisfaction seeing the horror in the man's eyes. She was glad that someone so proud looked like a terrified child. And thanks to her alone. She made him this aspen. That coward who now had tears in his eyes.

"Why are you doing that? Why now?" The father asked, looking at her in cold blood. He was really close to getting rid of this woman from their lives. "Erwin is your son! You are destroying his life in this way, as well."

"My son was stupid enough to bring my husband to death." She interrupted him stoically.

"But Christa, you will not get anything from that." The chubby woman breaks into the conversation, still trembling with horror. "You will only be on a losing side!"

"You're wrong!" She stood up slowly with a smile of satisfaction on her lips. "Erwin goes to the army tomorrow, and I am away to Sina. I'm not going to stay in this hole. Of course, what belongs to this brat will be his, but nothing more."

"You're robbing your own son!" Jan shouted, rising hurriedly, leaning toward her." From his money and his future."

"That brat robbed me of the man I loved!" She said with contempt, turning slowly.

"Do not do it, Christa. You are the only person who can invalidate this document! Even Erwin himself will not be able to do it." Helena stopped her arm, but she squealed in horror as the woman pushed her away with all her strength.

"That does not interest me anymore." And then she left, leaving the terrified two, standing over the paper.

"What have you done!" She looked at her husband with hatred in her eyes. "How could you!"

"I thought I would protect you, protect you both…" He whispered, feeling his heart break slowly, into a few hundred small pieces.

* * *

"What's going on?" The blonde girl asked, turning the next page of the book.

"Nothing, do worry." He murmured, stroking her head. So she, did it? He expected it. He felt her hatred. She hated him even more, since yesterday, when at the last moment, he informed her that he would join the Survey Corps to explore the outside world like his father always wanted. If he knew about this document, he would have told her earlier, he could do something.

However, it's all his fault. If he would keep his mouth shut, his father would still be alive and that stupid marriage would be annulled.

"Erwin?" He looked at her, feeling her small hand on his shoulder. "Is it true that you will join the Scouts?" she asked, with her eyes sparkling.

"Yes," he answered casually, smiling sadly.

"Then I will join as well, and we can see the outside world together. That's a promise!" He looked at her with astonishment and laughed lightly, stroking her hair slightly.

"Forgive me, but play for a moment alone, okay?" And then he moved to the living room. He had to see them. Apologize. Do something ... they ... Forced marriage? It's too cruel.

* * *

"Forgive me, Erwin!" the man looked at him with pain in his eyes "forgive me I destroyed your life" blond looked at his 'aunt' and felt a growing anger.

"I'll think of something! She must firstly turn 21, then we will worry." then he left them, feeling the same anger towards the mother, as he felt, to the soldiers who murdered his father. He decided. He will become a Scout, and he will come up with a way to take care of it. Fix what his mother screwed up.

* * *

The note from the author:

As you probably noticed the language or the grammar of the story is not perfect, but English is not my first language. I am still learning and I believe that thanks to the combination of my hobby (writing) with learning, my English will improve quickly. I am happy to read your opinions and comments. Until the next chapter :)


	2. A Promise- Chapter 2

A promise - Chapter 2

By: WhiteYuuki

He stood at the door of the house. He knew it would not be an easy decision. He heard that a new girl was born to them. From what he heard, she was less than 8 years old now. More than Anna, that day.  
He knocked on the door and was numbed to see hazel eyes, small brown-haired girl.  
"Who are you?" She asked, closing the door a little bit, with distrust. He laughed inwardly, seeing her stubbornness not to let the stranger enter the house.  
"Are the parents home?" He asked as gently as he could. He wasn't good with children. Ten years in the army erased this feature. He could not talk to them anymore. He was not a child anymore, so it seemed more difficult.  
"You didn't answer my question!" He raised an eyebrow, apparently surprised, of the persistence of the little one.  
"Nala, who is this?" Asked the lady of the house, slowly heading for the door "Erwin!" The woman squealed in horror, dropping her glass. "Oh my God, forgive me, you just surprised me!" He smiled apologetically, hurriedly, picking up the broken glass. He took a step forward, slowly entering, feeling the small creature's eyes on his back. He looked around when he got rid of the broken glasses. Nothing has changed here. In addition to wrinkles, which began to appear on the forehead of his 'aunt'. He bent down and, feeling a stab in his heart, kissed the woman in cheek.  
"Where is Jan?" Asked, going deeper into the living room. The woman looked at the tall, handsome man who stood in front of her. During those 10 years, he became a handsome, well-known soldier.  
"Cutting a tree to the fireplace." She replied, taking Nala with her, who was already boiling to quarrel with the newcomer. "Please sit down, he will be glad to see you." Her mild smile hasn't changed at all. She was always caring and over-protective in relation to him. He has not spoken for 10 years, and she greets him at home as if they saw each other yesterday.  
"Honey, I feel winter will come soon!" They heard a familiar voice behind them. "I cut a little extra so that I won't have to go twice." He put down the tree by the fireplace and then straightened up, feeling like a stomach goes down his throat.  
"Erwin…" He whispered, stepping over to him. The blond stood up slowly and shook the old man's hand, who compare to his wife, aged much worse. "For God's sake, boy was it impossible to write a letter for 10 years!?" he smiled apologetically as he sat back to the table. He looked away, feeling the youngest look on himself.  
"You still have not answered my question!" She said, taking a seat beside him at the table, eating bread, which his mother had brought under HIS, not her, nose.  
'Nala, be polite" the woman grumbled, giving her a glazed look.  
"You're a stubborn one, eh?" He finally asked when she did not take her eyes off him. She nodded firmly, still eating the loaf as if sending him a strong signal.  
"My name is Erwin Smith and I am a colonel of Scouts" the girl has gotten a piece of bread, drinking greedily, not believing what she was told.  
"From THESE Scouts?" she squeaked excitedly as if only now noticing the wings on his uniform. "how do you know my parents!?" she asked, mechanically putting the bread back under his nose.  
"Erwin is an old friend of the family" her father replied, stroking her lightly. The girl's eyes sparkled as if she had just opened the best Christmas present.  
"The kids will be so jealous!" She screamed with excitement, then ran out of the house with a piece of bread in her hand.  
"An energetic child" the blond murmured, looking back at the two. "but that's not why I am here." his face took on a serious look and sighed long. "I came here to talk about Anna." they both shuddered, not expecting such direct from his side.  
"Anna, she went to the store, she should come back in a while" the man replied, feeling the recurring pain in his chest when the memories of that day were coming back.  
"No ... " the blond interrupted him, feeling dryness in his throat, "better for her not to be present at this conversation."  
"Erwin, you ... " the woman sat on a stool, looking at the man with tears in his eyes, "please tell me that you found a way to invalidate this marriage!" the young man took a sip of water, standing in the middle of the table and shook his head.  
"Unfortunately not. In addition…" he stopped here, wrapping his arms around the chest. He sighed anew, deciding to start from the beginning. "I had a plan to destroy these papers. I wanted there to be no trace left of it. Unfortunately, I have many enemies in the ward", he stopped and stood up slowly, going to the window, looking at the children playing. "I am the most likely deputy of General Shadis, so there are people who tried their best, to find something that would destroy me."  
"And they found this document" finished the old man, putting his face in his hands.  
"They found out about it. And now I was indirectly forced to fulfil this contract", they both looked at him in horror. "I will marry Anna and I will provide you with personal and financial security if anything were to happen behind the walls!" He turned and looked at them apologetically. He stood in the middle and saluted. "And now excuse me, but I have to come back", the same as what he did 10 years ago, he left without a word.

* * *

She stood in front of the door, hearing a familiar voice coming from the centre of the house. She shuddered when she heard the name and the surname of their guest. It is impossible. What was he doing here? After 10 years? After all these years of complete silence, as if he had completely forgotten about them. Then ... He did not even say goodbye to her. He left the apartment, leaving their parents with tears in their eyes.  
She took a step back when the door opened violently, from which her younger sister jumped. Without noticing the blonde, she ran ahead to show off their 'new, old' friend.  
She wanted to go inside when she heard a serious blond voice. She felt her heart beat faster after a moment. Marriage? Agreement? What were they talking about? She did not understand anything, standing there in complete shock without even hearing the door open again.

She widened her eyes with fear, looking at the man in front of her. He looked at her for a long moment, then, with understanding, he avoided her without a word of explanation.  
She looked back, not even able to make a sound. He overtook her as if they did not know each other. As if he'd never seen her before. Maybe he did not recognize her? No! She saw it in his gaze. He knew who she was.  
She bit her lower lip and went into the house, trying to calm her slammed heart. She was shivering, seeing the same view she had seen 10 years ago. The two, the beloved of her people, sat at the same table with the same faces and horrified eyes.  
"I came back", she murmured, deciding to ignore what she had heard and seen. For their good, and happiness, she will act, that never happened.  
That day she decided that she would never let tears come into their eyes. She will protect them, even at the cost of her own life. And 8 years ago, when she saw the beautiful, hazel eyes of her little sister, she promised herself that when she's turned 16 she would join the army to fight for the freedom of humanity alongside the Scouts.  
But it did not matter now. Her dreams and plans for the future do not matter. She must forget about them. She must suppress her selfish needs and stay at home and wait for Erwin Smith to come and make her his wife. She will do everything to be sure that her family will be safe and live joyfully. Even if she had to give up her happiness in life.  
She was not stupid or deaf. She knew what was waiting for her. If he did not take it with him now, it meant he waited until he was 21 years old. Then she will no longer legally 'belong' to her father, and even without his consent, she will be able to get married.

* * *

He looked at her for a moment, not sure who just got in his way. However, he soon realized who this beautiful young woman is. Her green eyes have not changed, even though she has grown up, becoming a beautiful young lady.  
No, he can't talk to her now. She does not need to know yet. Five years remain until that day, everything can still happen. He knew how stupid that sounded, but he did have faith that this will change.  
He passed her as if he had nothing to do with her, hoping that she had forgotten him quickly, as he desired, leaving her 10 years ago, without any goodbye.


	3. A Promise- Chapter 3

A Promise- Chapter 3

By: WhiteYuuki

She opened her eyes. In any other days, she would quickly get out of bed, to go get breakfast for the whole family. But today she needed a moment to herself. Not because today was her birthday, but because she was 21 today. She knew she remembered, what was going to happen. She was getting ready mentally for that day, waking up every day, hoping that it all was just some stupid dream.

She sat on the bed, looking at the 13-year-old girl, still sleeping like a stone. Over the last few years, she stepped away from her, not wanting her little sister to feel the slightest pain when she is meant to leave, to give herself to a man she didn't know at all.

That's right, she remembered Erwin, from when she was a little girl. She remembered all the fun and magical moments when he told her about the outside world, clinging to her to see what was behind the walls. And it was thanks to him that a dream came to her to become a Scout.

But he left 15 years ago, not saying goodbye. And when he arrived 5 years ago, instead of telling her straight into her eye, about the contract, he left without even greeting her.

In addition, he became the general of the Survey Corps, so her hope of being part of them has fallen. There was no way a 'wife' of a general, could ever be able to become a cadet.

Did she hate him? No. She wasn't able to ever have that kind of feelings, to anyone. She was only angry that he had become a man who had forgotten about their promise. A promise that was smouldering in her heart for 5 years.

She stood up slowly and began to get ready. She looked into the mirror and sighed. She could not sleep tonight, so the small bags under her eyes were very visible, on her face. Her long blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She wondered how to dress, for a long time. No. She can't make her parents know, that she knew about all of it. At least not until his arrival.

She put on dark work trousers, a white shirt and comfortable shoes. Although it was her birthday, she had to do several things at home before her family would wake up.

She went down quietly and started preparing breakfast. Her mother taught her everything a young woman must know about the household.

She looked at her watch when she had finished everything she had to do. Cleaned the house, brought some wood, breakfast ready. It was approaching 8:30. She looked sadly at the piano standing in the corner of the room. Father often taught her how to play, which unfortunately he could not do with Nala, which she was drawn more into art than to music.

She sat down and pushed on the first key, then closing her eyes, absorbed herself into the music. Although she did not believe in love, she had the soul of a romantic, which showed through music.

"Play something more cheerful, after all, it's your birthday, you know", she stopped and looked at her father who came to her. She smiled at him and closed the cover, getting up slowly " all the best" he muttered, hugging her stronger than usual. She sensed the nervousness in his movements. Probably the same as herself, he was waiting for the day with fear. How many times he thought about telling her everything. She was an incredibly smart and wise girl who quickly became too serious for her age. Nowadays, she didn't remind him of that little girl who was flying around the house and sitting on his knees to listen to him playing the piano.

He hated that deal. But he was a coward. He knew that if someone found out that he destroyed that damn piece of paper, he would never see his family again.

"I made breakfast", she began after a moment when they broke away from each other "maybe we should wake up Nala and Mom?"

"Your mother is already taking care of your stubborn sister", he replied, sitting down at the table, thanking for the coffee served by his daughter. His heart was slashing with every second as he looked at this strong and beautiful woman. He knew, and more, he realized that she knew everything. She was too intelligent to be unaware. He also remembered how she used to talk about joining the Scouts and exploring the outside world. But after Erwin's visit 5 years ago, she stopped talking about it. Then he realized that she must have heard their conversation "you know, right?" he asked, before biting his tongue. She looked at him sadly, then smiled reassuringly.

"It's all right, dad", she put her hands on his shoulder and stood up. She could see the pain in his eyes. Over the years, he blamed himself for all this "let's just enjoy today's day. For Mom and Nala", he jerked and clenched his fingers on the mug. When did he become so embarrassing that his own daughter had to comfort him?

"All the best" a plump woman came down and hugged her adult daughter. "I love you", she whispered in her ear, feeling her tears come to her eyes.

"Ghh, so the whole day will be around you, eh?", asked the brunette, sitting at the table. "Happy Birthday, sis!" the blonde smiled slightly at her sister and began to put food on the table. Little has grown up of her sister's opposite. She was not afraid to say what she was thinking. She was loud and liked by everyone. Once, still clinging to the cage of her older sister, now blaming her for every little problem. Anna's strategy worked. Yes, it will be better that way.

They ate breakfast quietly, listening to Nala's stories of her little adventures with her friends in the fields. The girl had an amazing talent for attracting the attention of people.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door and the brunette quickly stood up and glided away to open the visitor, not paying attention to the deathly silence that had suddenly fallen on the kitchen table.

"It's you!", she laughed when saw a blonde hair man, in an elegant long brown coat with wings of freedom on his heart and both arms. "Erwin Smith, if I remember right?", she asked before letting him in. He looked down at the young, energetic teenager. Her hazel eyes looked at him with excitement. She did not know yet? He forced a slight smile.

"And you must be Nala", he said. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you", an even larger smile appeared on her lips, hearing the compliment from the Scout. Despite the difference between her and her sister, she had the same respect for the "Wings of Freedom" as Anna. "May I come in?

"Forgive her, Mr Smith, Nala tends to forget her manners." He looked ahead at the beautiful woman with green eyes and a tall tassel, which was trying to order the storm of her blond hair. He shuddered hearing how she had turned to him.

"Anna", he began uncertainly, "it's all right. It's good that the children of her age are so energetic", he murmured as he stepped inside, avoiding the brunette's angry look when hearing him referring to her as a child. Without taking off his coat, he went to the older sister and laid a light kiss on her hand. She nodded, greeting him. She took his coat from him and hung it by the door.

"Mom, Dad, Erwin Smith has come" Nala shouted, running energetically into the kitchen.

"You've changed", he began, turning toward her. She raised her eyes at him, then gave him a light, forced smile.

"I will take this as a compliment, Mr Smith", a shadow of discontent appeared on his face, hearing his name again, but he decided not to say anything. He turned to the living room when she showed him the direction with the hand.

"Erwin, I thought you would give us a little more time!" Helena began, looking with pain at her eldest daughter. "We ...

"Please forgive me, but in the evening I have a meeting with soldiers, so...

"Then you could have come tomorrow!", father snarled, not taking away his furious look from the men he used to respect, so many years ago.

The blond man sighed and looked sadly at the old man. Her father was always a composed and thinking man. He doubted he could do something stupid, but he preferred to stop it before it really started.

"You had 15 years to inform Anna about the subject...

"Mr Smith, please…" He turned and looked at his soon to be wife - not with Nala in the room." He jerked, remembering that morning. Then, he took a little 6-year-old girl to another room. He also realized something. She knew. And she did it for a long time. Did they tell her, or did she find out by herself?

"What's going on here?" Said the confused brunette, "and do not dare, to make me leave. I am no longer a child!" Everyone looked at Anna, expecting her reaction.

"You are right, Nala forgives me", she smiled at her. "Mother, please, sit down", she added, seeing the woman's condition. She was crying, realizing that, in a short moment she would lose her daughter. That she would have to give her to another man without her own permission. "General Erwin Smith came here to take me as his wife." both women looked at the blonde in horror.

There was the terror in Helena's eyes when she realized that her daughter knew and was ready for it all.

But Nala looked with a mixture of feelings on her sister and then on terrified parents. Wedding, it's good! All the more for someone like …" Suddenly she understood. The way her sister approached this man could mean one. She was forced to it. But by whom? If Erwin was, as her father said, a friend of the family, why could she see the pain in her parents' eyes?

"But you ... ", she began not knowing how much she could go to find the truth. "You don't even believe in love!" The commander looked at the blonde with the surprise. He remembered her as a little romantic who imagined herself as a princess who was meant to be saved by a handsome prince.

"Nala", her mother began.

"No! You can not get married if you do not love someone, do you?" She asked, coming up to her older sister, whose eyes did not reveal anything at all.

"Nala, you really should work on keeping the tongue behind your teeth." the older one laughed lightly, cuddling her stronger than she ever did. "You will understand this one day, but now I can not explain it to you", she bent down to look her in the eyes. "Just promise me that you will take care of home and our parents?" The brunette looked angry at the blond man.

"It's your fault!" She yelled, coming up slowly, "it all changed after your visit!" To everyone's horror, she started hitting him in the chest with her little fists. "You took my contact with my sister away and now you're going to force her to become your woman!" She broke off, feeling her sister's hand on her wrist.

"It's enough", she said seriously. "Mr Smith didn't force me to do anything, I decided to do it myself!", his eyebrow rose in astonishment. Nala pushed her away and started to go to the door.

"You're lying!" She shouted before she left the house, slamming the door behind her. The blonde straightened up and went to the general, then bowed slightly.

"Please forgive her. I should have talked to her earlier", her parents got up and looked with horror at the man.

"Well, that's probably the right for a teenager to rebel", she raised her eyes up and smiled slightly. "But I really do have a tense graphics, so …"

"I understand, but", she interrupted him. "Would you give me a moment in private?

"Honey ..." Father interrupted, not too happy with the course of this conversation.

"Father," she interrupted him with serious eyes. He has not seen her like that yet. Was she furious? No. He had seen this sight once. She was terrified and tried to hide it at all costs.

"Well, Anna, but not too long", he agreed, following her. She looked apologetically at her parents, then went into her father's study room.

"Could I please, see a document that is so loud about?" Her voice was calm, but she did not look at him.

He nodded and then took out a folded document from the back holster. She took it and began slowly reading it. She narrowed her eyes. Just as she thought in exchange for marriage, Erwin's father, and now he himself must protect her family financially.

"Is something wrong?" He asked when she did not speak for a long time.

"I ... I will do everything for my family", she started quietly, as if she didn't want him to hear it, " but I must know that they will be safe not only financially." He raised his eyebrow, listening to her proposals. "I would like them to be moved behind the Sina", a small smile appeared on his lips. He was expecting this.

"If it's a proposition, what do you have to offer" She jerked and lowered her head, feeling embarrassment growing in her heart.

"I will obey you," he widened his eyes with surprise, not expecting it. "I will fulfil every request, every whim. I'll do whatever you want. I will be your obedient wife, but in return, I want you to do everything to secure my family!" It was the first time today when she addressed him directly.

"Whatever I want?" he asked, coming closer to her. Leaned into her ear and whispered gently, "maybe start from looking at me, Anna" she raised her head and her green eyes went up to find his blue, which have not changed anything for those 15 years.

He looked at her as if he expected to be able to read her every thought. But when he saw the terrifying emptiness, he straightened up and sighed.

"Like I said, I expected, you would ask for it." She looked at him with surprise, not quite understanding. "I chose a few interesting places behind Sina's wall, where your family should feel good and safe." he paused, looking down. "Of course, I will not force them to do anything, if they want to stay here. But if that happens, I will do everything to make them safe!" She nodded, looking away. He looked at the clock on the right-hand side of the office, then released the air accumulated in his lungs. "And now excuse me Anna, but ..."

"Should I live with you?" She did not look at him and he could sense, that her voice trembled. What could he expect? In the end, she would live with a man. And no matter how much it hurt, but it was true, that with a completely strange man.

"That would be best," he finally answered, after a moment of silence. He narrowed his eyes, seeing her twitch. "I have now become the commander of the Scouts, so people who previously wanted to get rid of me from this position, will happily use ...

"Good," she interrupted him, moving slowly toward the door. "As I promised, I will obey you, but let me say goodbye to my parents, in solitude." He looked at the clock impatiently but nodded. "Thank you, Mr Smith." he clenched his hand in a fist and without a word, as he had promised, left the house, leaving her alone with his parents.

"Honey, I'm so sorry!" She felt her father hugging her. The tears he had hidden for so long, finally found their outlet. It was the first time she had seen him like that. She pushed him away from her and smiled slightly.

"Well, it could always get worse, right?" She laughed lightly, wanting to unload some pressure in the room. "In addition, I will visit you, I'm just getting married, relax, you have not lost your daughter."

"So you do not hate us?" her mother asked, shocking her daughter's face with trembling hands. A small laugh came out of the girl's mouth and nestled in her mother's chest.

"I love you with all my heart, you and Nala, and please tell her that, okay?" They both nodded and left the torch as she turned to the door. "Sure Erwin will send someone for my stuff, so mommy, please pack me." the woman only nodded, then fell back into her chair with no strength, when the door closed, heralding the blonde's exit. She stood on the small path and looked back at the small house in which, she had spent her entire life. Her eyes became serious, then she turned to the carriage where her future husband was standing. Without looking at him, she went in, persisting from a complete despair.


	4. A Promise - Chapter 4

A Promise - Chapter 4

By: WhiteYuuki

She looks out the window, looking at children playing, working adults and drunks who, even at this hour, have happily entered the bars. The weather was amazingly nice. Signs of rain, which she saw in the morning, disappeared and the sun began to catch out from behind the clouds.  
She bit her lip, feeling uncomfortable. They sat in complete silence for a good 20 minutes. She looked at her 'husband' for a moment and sighed. He has changed. She had to admit that he had become a really handsome man. His eyebrows, which in childhood gave him such an 'original' nickname "Eyebrows" now, despite the fact that they were still straying from everything, in some strange way they blended in with the stern construction of his zygomatic bone and the blue eyes that are seen only in the newly born children. Blue, blue like water in the ocean, that they read about together when they were children.

She looked at him and sighed, realizing how much he had changed since they were children. It was a man sitting in front of her, not a 16-year-old kid. His blonde hair, perfectly arranged, not allowing even a single strand to fall on his forehead. His scout uniform, laid perfectly on him as if was sewn perfectly for him. As if these uniforms existed especially for him and only for him. He sat with his back straight and arms crossed on the chest. He had one leg on top of the other and looked seriously through the window. His cheekbones have become more masculine, adding some strange harshness into his features.

She stared at his bolo tie and sighed softly, unable to hold a small smile. She remembered, him telling her about the magnificence of the Scouts and their actions. As they sat for days reading all sorts of books about the outside world. As with the sparks in his eyes, he told her about the oceans, deserts and things that he heard from his father or read in the books for which his father paid the largest of the prices; his own life

But that event did not stop young Erwin from exploring. It was through this, with increasing ferocity, that he wanted to know what was behind the walls, which humanity was forced to live behind. She loved to listen to his stories and remembered how he always warned her about talking to anyone of what she heard from him. He always made sure, that she understood the importance of silence.

He did not offend her curiosity about the world, bringing instead a new book or story every day. It was Erwin who sat with her and taught her to read and write. Thanks to him, she quickly understood what people really are and what walls are. Although she was young, she absorbed this knowledge to understand the meaning of his words at a later age. He did not look at her like a stupid child, but as a partner for talks.

When he told her that he wanted to join the Scouts, she remembered the flash in his eyes. She remembered the smile that appeared on his teenage face. He was confident of his purpose and he knew what must be done to get to the finish line. He was always a confident boy who set goals, without giving up too quickly. He assessed his chances and adapted to the given situation.

Now he was sitting next to her, with a serious face from which she couldn't read anything. He looked out the window with his eyes that showed nothing. He looked like he was planning and sketching strategies for new expeditions.

She felt the pain, knowing that Erwin she knew did not exist and the man who sits next to her is a complete stranger to her.

The stranger she had to marry. She quickly realized that in a world where people are forced to live in a cage called Walls, there is no place for love. In a world in which a man, so frightened at the thought, that just behind these great walls, lurks creatures ready to devour every single person, in a reach of their hand, there is no place for love.

Love could not exist in a world in which man could not be honest with himself. In which fear of losing another person, was stronger than loving them.

She was irritated by the voices of people who believed that the Walls gave them security.

Tedious thinking of people who do not understand that nothing ever lasts forever. Trashy thinking that, if walls have protected mankind for over 100 years, they will continue to do so.

She was irritated by people who looked with disgust at the Scouts, laughing at their actions, while sitting alone on their fat asses sipping beer in the morning. People who have reconciled with their pathetic life behind the walls, afraid to lean their head just a little bit outside, to see something wonderful.

That's why she respected the Scouts. They had the desire to know the outside world. They wanted to fight to free themselves from the Wall prison. They fought, for that one day, they would be able to wet their feet in the salt water of the ocean or bury themselves in the sands of the desert.

It is thanks to this desire to know the world, someone like Erwin Smith, could not love or let himself be loved. She knew about it. Not only was he a soldier, he was the commander of the Survey Corps. Every expedition could be his last. He could not love because love would be too painful for him.

She knew it, when their eyes met, five years ago. She saw it in his eyes. Pain and sorrow that he can not save her from a world in which she will never be loved, a world in which she can not afford to love. Erwin Smith was not a man that she should ever fell in love with. She knew about it.

She realized that her future life would be full of games and act in front of other soldiers and generals. She was the wife of one of the most valued men behind the walls. She promised him that she would be the perfect wife for him and that she will fulfil his every request in return for protecting her family. Marriage from a contract where there is no place for love.

That's why she taught herself that love does not exist. It can not exist because if it did, she would not be forced to marry a man who can not afford to love. She felt a strange emptiness in her heart, knowing that this happy boy would not come back and probably he would never tell her about the outside world with the same gleam in his eye.

She closed her eyes, feeling a stab in her heart. If only he would tell her. If he would have talked to her five years ago. If he would have faced her and talk to her, she wouldn't feel so bad now.

That day, when he left, she lost her only friend. She could not talk to anyone else like she did with him. Children teased her and did not allow her to play with them when she accidentally said something about Scouts or the outside world.

"Anna," she shivered, hearing the man's dry voice. Only now did she realize that she was facing him. She opened her eyes and looked into his blue eyes. "Is everything all right?"

"Forgive me, I seem to ponder about something" she answered as nicely as she could.

"Will you tell me what it was?" he asked smiling slightly at her. No, it was not a smile. It looked more like a learned twist that he always sends to his soldiers.

"Past", she answered quietly, turning her head away. She felt his eyes on her and knew that he would not continue. Silence returned, making the awkwardness growing.

He didn't want to delve into the subject of the past. He did not want to get them connected when it influenced their present reactions. He was no longer her friend, the 'elder brother', who came every day to play with her. He didn't want to be. He could not afford to be him. That's why he left. Without a word, without saying goodbye. He left, hoping that, with the past behind him, he would be able to live in the present and prevent the future.

When he came to their home five years ago, he felt so deedles. He knew that he had waited too long, hating himself for his powerlessness. He knew that because of his helplessness, he destroyed the life of this little girl who, like him, wanted to see the outside world.

He hated himself, even more, when she faced him five years ago. She grew up to be a beautiful woman who in the future could set up a family and be loved by her husband and children. He took the future and happiness from her. It was because of him that she had to say goodbye to her family and ... He shuddered. Did she have a boyfriend? For sure, she has become really beautiful. Or maybe they planned to spend the rest of their lives at each other's' side? He destroyed it by taking her away from the house where she grew up.

'You don't even believe in love', he remembered the words of young Nala, who rushed out of the house in anger. Is it true? He did not want to believe it. He hoped that despite becoming a woman, her childhood dreams did not cease to exist. Dreams that he destroyed in an instant.

Did she hate him? He did not expect anything else. How honest he was to expect any angry reaction from her, but not what he found. He still remembered the conversation they had, in her father's office. The fact that she put an ultimatum like that in front of him, showed how much she changed, how much she grew up.

He wanted to say something when the coach suddenly stopped. He took a deep breath and went out first, heading for her door. He looked at her with surprise when she opened them alone.

"Let me", he began uncertainly, exposing his hand to her. With a forced smile, she used the gesture and after a while, she stood in front of a large building of Survey Corps. She felt a quicker heartbeat and a momentary joy that was quickly replaced by sadness when she realized she would never come here, dressed like a soldier. "Don't worry if you meet an energetic woman with glasses at the entrance, trying to get every little detail about you", he murmured with a slightly amused voice. "There are not many people whom I trust, and those that I do, know about the situation," she nodded, letting him know that she understood. He looked at her with a slight sadness, then released her arm and headed inside. He did not want ordinary soldiers to know anything. Not now. Not when everything is too new, too frightening for the girl herself.

They went in, without paying too much attention to themselves. Soldiers who stopped in the corridor to say hello to their commander did not notice her or did not want to notice. She wasn't sure, which option satisfied her more. So will it always be this way? Will she be an invisible thing alongside the great Erwin Smith? Although, on the other hand, she probably preferred not to be noticed than to be the subject of gossips and conversations. She did not want to throw herself in the eye, it was not her goal. All she wanted was to hide somewhere far away from everything, from him. Hide and how embarrassing and helpless, cry over her fate.

After a moment they stood outside Erwin's office and went inside. She could see him looking hastily around, before entering. They crossed the threshold, and in her eyes appeared a large office, with a relatively large desk located next to a wide window, which came to the training fields. On the right side, there were bookshelves with books and other documents. On the left, a small bar, which, presence surprised her.

Without a word, they opened the door to the left of the desk and entered the second room, separated by a small corridor. She felt the warmth on her cheeks and let her eyes look down when she realized where they were.

Despite its size, it was not fully furnished. Next library, stood in the right corner, next to a small desk, which would be better to call a table. To the left at the upper corner was a large bed that looked like it was not used too often.

"There is a large bathroom behind this door, so ...", but he broke off seeing her embarrassed expression and downcast eyes. "Forgive me, but even if I wanted to, I can not give you any of my business rooms, they are all shared with other soldiers." He explained without taking his eyes off her.

She looked up and looked with a slight terror on the bed. There was only one. And it's a double one. She swallowed, only now realizing what it really means to be a wife. She was to give herself to him. Completely. She felt her legs starting to shake, with hands and feet beginning to be absorbed by the cold sweat. Was she to share a bed with a man? Was she supposed to fall asleep and wake up at his side?

"In my office, I have a couch on which I spend more time than in this bed anyway, so you do not have to worry about anything." he murmured, noticing her scared look. She was terrified and lost. She looked like a small mouse who had just realized she was in a dead end situation. "Anna," he whispered, but she did not look at him. Her eyes circled from one piece of furniture to another.

She shuddered when he suddenly stood in front of her. Only now did she realize how tall he was. He must have been over 180 cm tall. At her 160, she looked so embarrassingly small. She swallowed but did not look up. She felt his eyes on her and was afraid to look up. She felt her stomach reaching her throat.

"Look at me" his calm and strangely warm voice, bounced off her ears. It was not the voice of the commander or the soldier, but the man. "Please" she twitched and biting her lip nervously, she raised her eyes at him.

He looked at her with calm and strange gentleness. He was not angry or irritated. He was calmly awaiting her movement or reaction, but he smiled slightly at himself when her lips opened for a moment to close again after a while. "I have no right to ask you for forgiveness for what happened between us," her eyes widened in horror as he began, with his serious, low voice. "But I want you to know one thing, I will not force you to do anything, I will not do any movement towards you, I have no right, let alone ...", he paused and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling it was not time and time for this conversation. Maybe tomorrow? But certainly not today, not now when her head is shaking with terrifying thoughts and scenes that will probably never happen.

"I spend most of my time in my office, so you can consider this room as your own," he began, carefully examining her reaction, to each of his words. "Tomorrow they'll bring your stuff, so you'll be able to do what you want with this bedroom," he looked at the small shelf in the corner. "This one belongs to me, but the two wardrobes are empty, so please use them. If there is not enough place. .. ", but he interrupted hearing a knock on the door. He wasn't happy, clenching his fist and closing his eyes for a moment. "Forgive me, but duties call," and then he turned and began to head towards the door.

"Should I stay quiet now?", he stood before leaving, holding his hand on the doorknob, slowly opening the door.

"Forgive me", then he left, leaving her alone in a completely new, strange place, from which there seems to be no escape. She knew, now realizing for one hundred percent, that her wings about which she had dreamed of, were forever cut and would never be used to fly beyond the walls into a world full of hope and freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

A Promise- Chapter 5

An SnK aka Attack on Titan story

By: WhiteYuuki

She woke up, feeling the rays of the rising sun on her face. She felt tired for a virtually sleepless night. She put her hand to her forehead, feeling the pain near the temple. The day did not start well. She looked at the white ceiling and sighed. So it was not a dream. She really was in Erwin Smith's bedroom. The commander of the Scout department, her former friend who was like an elder brother to her, her future husband.

She looked at the wooden door opposite the bed, which did not look like it was open all night. Did he sleep on the couch? Or maybe as a general, he did not sleep at all? She could not even imagine the burden of duties on his shoulders. All those lives and future dreams were in his hand. One wrong decision and all the young soldiers will die in the mouths of the Titans.

His eyes, which once gleamed with joy and excitement every time he talked to her, looked at her with guilt yesterday. Despite his uniform, serious expression and perfect posture, he seemed so weak. Whether it was the commander's duties that caused him pain or perhaps the impossibility of getting rid of the document that had been signed by their fathers. She did not understand why he felt guilty. It was not his fault. It was not his signature on these documents. It was not him who insisted that the marriage should be sealed.

Before her eyes, she still had the warm smile that he sent her at the end of the day when they had to say goodbye. As a little girl she loved it, and now she missed it. She wanted to enter his office and tell him that it is not his fault. But she couldn't. Not because she did not believe it, but because the safety of the family was more important to her, than her own conscience or feeling. She knew that her selfishness was hurting him, but she had to bear it and be a perfect wife for him. She promised it to herself and to him yesterday. She swore that she would do whatever he wanted from her.

But he didn't want anything. He did not demand from her to share a bed or tenderness, even the fake one. He gave her his office and apologized. With one look that he had sent her last night, he begged for forgiveness. Unspeakable sobs, of a young boy who could not protect his younger sister. This look hurt her more, than the thought that she would never be able to live by her own believes.

Despite his will, she became a prisoner of this horrible world, which, ironically, was not seduced by the Titans but people, their pride and arrogance.

She got up slowly from the bed and headed for the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her long blond hair was in a complete disorder and her blue eyes had traces of night crying. She turned the water on in the shower and went in, feeling the goose skin peeling on her skin when it came in contact with cold water.

She had to wake up, and nothing worked as well as a cold shower in the morning. She lowered her head as memories began to flow into her. She knew she had to get rid of them. What was once between them is now over. Their relationship and trust, which she has towards him, was destroyed when he left their apartment with his mother. She had to erase those memories from her head and set herself up for a new life that she wouldn't have any control over.

She didn't want it. She wanted freedom that only the army would give her. She planned her future in Scouts, with expeditions where she would make small steps to save the world from the greatest enemies of humanity. She wanted to have something to say about her own life, but all this did not have a chance to come true. She had to forget and put on a mask that would hide her broken heart and sore soul.

She wrapped herself in a towel and left, slowly dressing herself on one of the home dresses she took with her from home. From what Erwin said, her things should come today, so she did not take too much. She also decided to leave the packing to her mother, because she knew that she would not be able to do it herself. Pain that would accompany her all the time, probably would lead to tears. She did not want it. She insisted she would not show them to anyone. Whether it's parents, sister or him. And definitely him. She will be strong, as befits the wife of the Scout Commander.

She was no longer a child and she was able to understand that this whole situation is not only difficult for her. He must have gone through a lot of unpleasantness too. That's why she will give in to him, thanking him for his attempts to cancel the contract. She knew that she would not be able to talk to him normally, but would use actions to show him her gratitude for what he has done till now.

She combed her hair and sat on the bed, not knowing what she should do with herself. She didn't want to enter his office, in case he had some visitors. She wasn't sure whether her presence here was not a secret, by any chance. She did not want to cause him trouble. She looked out the window at the big green trees that surrounded the training field. She could see individual soldiers coming out for morning training. She smiled involuntarily, wondering how she would handle the role of being a Scout. Would she be strong enough to finish the academy at all? She could not be persuaded by imagining herself in the air, above the ground, using three-dimensional equipment.

She got up hurriedly hearing the knocking. She opened the door, letting the blonde in. In spite of an ideally arranged suit and a face which revealed nothing, she could see bloodshot eyes and bags under her eyes. Had he not slept because of her? Or maybe he had so much work that he did not have time even for a short nap?

"I heard you got up, so I let myself see how you feel today", his voice was soft and gentle. He looked at her with uncertainty, as if not knowing if he had done well, coming in just now.

"This is your room, you can come in here when you want," she said, smiling slightly at him, hoping it would give him some slack. The corners of his lips rose a little, which gave his face a calmer expression. She wondered if he always maintained such seriousness, or if it was only a mask presented to his soldiers.

"This is your room now and I would like you to feel this way ... I know that it's a lot different from what you had at your parents' house, so if you need anything, just please let me kno ..." but he didn't finish when he heard someone coming into his office. He knew perfectly well who the intruder was. There were only three people who dared to go inside without hearing his consent, after knocking on. But only one, was bold enough, to go straight to his bedroom. After a while, she stood at the door and with a characteristic smile for her, she looked at the girl.

"Do you know what Erwin, to keep her in a cell, like a prisoner?", she laughed, moving closer to them, not caring at all, that she had just entered the private room of her superior.

"Hanji, how nice that you've found the time to come," he murmured sarcastically, knowing he had no chance of throwing her out of the room. She just smiled and came closer to the surprised blonde and saluted as if she were doing it towards one of the commanders.

"Colonel Hanji Zoe, captain of the department responsible for research on the Titans, for services", after a while she laughed at seeing the girl's surprised expression "you must be the wife of our dear commander."

"Nice to meet you," she began uncertainly, bowing her head slightly, "Anna, nice to me," the brunette looked at the girl and then at Erwin and the small smile disappeared from her lips. She took a step back and looked at her from top to bottom and whistled under her breath.

"Oi, Levi, I told you that she is too pretty for him", the blond turned and looked at the brunette who, with bored expression, entered the room. He leaned against the wall and looked at the girl, as if he were about to cast some sort of indiscriminate opinion. After a moment, however, his gaze passed on to a friend who was looking at him with a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Do not look at me like that, how would I stop her?" He grunted, as if reading his mind. He sighed heavily and then looked at the woman, on his left, "if you will scream like that, all soldiers will hear you, you goddamn eyeglass!"

"Sorry, Anna, this is the two that I told you about, yesterday," Smith interjected, seeing the dullness on the girl's face. "They, plus one more person in the Scouts, knows about our situation." She nodded her head, as if to show that she had taken this information into account. Her gaze, however, was stuck in brunet. She couldn't believe that the man in front of her was the famous Levi, who was quickly declared 'the hope of humanity'. He wasn't quite what she has expected him to be. He was short, and his expression showed more, then Erwin's. He looked at her, like she was someone needless in here. Not in a mean and stubborn way, but more of something that is obvious. She felt weird and uneasy, with the fact, that those here know about the deal between you and Erwin. As much as Hanji seemed like a nice person, Levi wasn't someone, she would like to trust. Put it in easy words, he somehow scared her.

"So… was there an actual reason, why you decided to bump into my office without any announcement?", asked the blonde, evidently not happy, with their presence. Even though he didn't show it with expression, it could be heard at his harsh tone of voice. He was hard to discomposed, but he was hoping, he would be able to talk to the girl privately.

"Well we get some things we want to go through before the next expedition", started Zoe, putting a serious look on her face. "Plus, I wanted to meet your new wife", she added cheerfully, winking to the girl, who just smiled sadly. This small gesture did not go without the notice.

"She doesn't seem very happy, to be here", everyone looked at the brunet. Smith sighed loudly, not believing how dull of a person, you must be, to say something like that, at a time like that.

"It's not that!", she added quietly, feeling guilty, that she wasn't able to keep her expressions fixed.

"I just didn't sleep well, so…"

"It's ok Anna", blonde stopped her, looking with anger at Levi. "You don't have to lie to them"

"No Erwin!", brunet stepped in, looking at the girl, with mix of anger and boredom. "She needs to work on her expression, if you want to keep the secret just to us", he stopped and moved closer to her, rolling his eyes, when she looked at him, with a scared gaze. "She doesn't look like a happy wife, to be honest she doesn't look like a wife at all. A little brat found on the…

"Levi!", he stopped, hearing Erwin's harsh tone. He signed and turned around, leaving the room, without saying anything more. An awkward silence covered the room. The blonde girl, looked at the door, thinking about the harsh, but true words, spoken by the man. If it was supposed to work, she needed to start acting like a wife.

"Forgive me, I'll try harder", she said silently, looking apologizingly to the commander. He gave her a surprised expression, wanting to say something, but Hanji interjected, wrapping an arm, around girl's shoulders.

"How about I take Anna, for a quick tour, while the guys downstairs, take her stuff in?", saying that, she took the girl by the hand, and walked her out of the room. Smith, smiled a little, feeling thankful to Hanji, for coming here. He knew, that the reason, she has given, was not it, as the next expedition, has not been dated yet. He closed the doors, and signed thinking about Levi's words. Even if they were harsh, they seemed, that Anna, herself understood it quite well. If it was meant to work, they needed to look as natural as possible. But is it even possible? Does he have a right to ask her to do this? He sat at his chair, near the desk, and took the invitation to his hand, thinking of ways, to tell her about it.


End file.
